Do you remember about today? - TeikouAkaKuro's Day
by Shun Kanzaki
Summary: 4/15 tanggal yang sudah kita tetapkan sebagai hari kita.Apa kau mengingatnya?


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

** shunkanzaki**

**Warning: male x male,shonen ai,slight!harem,maybe ooc**

**Akashi x Kuroko  
Kiseki+momoi x Kuroko  
**

* * *

Kuroko menatap calendar hari ini sebelum berangkat sekolah.15 tak ada yang istimewa dengan tanggal setidaknya tanggal tersebut memiliki arti baginya.

"Tetsuya-kun! Sudah waktunya berangkat"

Kuroko menyahuti suara neneknya dari kamar.

" Ittekimasu"

.

.

.

Langit begitu biru lembut menghiasi langit disertai gumpalan-gumpalan kapas yang mengikuti tersenyum tipis sambil pertanda yang amat baik bagi seorang Kuroko baby bluenya bergerak lembut mengikuti arah tatapannya yang biasa kosong dan datar itu nampak lebih mata birunya berkilau melawan cahaya mentari .Membuatnya menjadi 10x lebih menggemaskan,lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Ohayou,Kurokocchi!" Sapa Kise sambil menepuk punggungnya dari belakang.

Kuroko sudah tak asing dengan suara berisik Kise di pagi ia akan menjawab datar dan membalas "Ohayou Kise-kun".Tentu saja ia mengucapkan hal yang sama pagi ini tetapi ada yang berbeda.

"Ohayou,Kise-kun" Kuroko menoleh menatap Kise dan tersenyum.

Deg! Kise yang dianugerahi senyuman Kurokocchi tercintanya langsung meleleh.

"Ku-kurokocchi.." Gugup Kise dengan wajah memerah sementara Kuroko sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Kuroko sampai di depan kelasnya dan baru saja ia membuka pintu ia merasakan tubrukan dari belakangnya dan merangkul lehernya dari belakang.

"Tetsu-kuuun~"

"Mo-momoi-san..Aku.. tidak bisa bernafas.." Kuroko sesak.

Momoi melepaskan rangkulannya dan berkata.

"Hee? Maafkan aku,Tetsu-kun! Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak apa-apa kan?!"

"Urussai yo, "

Aomine baru saja tiba.

"Mou,hidoi yo Aomine-kun! Ngapain kau kesini menggangguku dengan Tetsu-kun?"

"Hahh? Apa yang kau bicarakan ? Ini kelasku, apa kau bodoh ha?"

"Hee!" Momoi baru sadar.

"Kau curang sekelas dengan Tetsu-kun! Nee Tetsu-kun kau baik-baik saja kan sekelas dengannya? Aku tahu kau pasti muak sekali kan? Dia sangat bodoh dan menyusahkan ,Kau harus tabah Tetsu-kun!"

"Hoi hoi ,apa maksudmu menjelek-jelekanku di hadapan Tetsu hah? Tetsu tidak sepertimu,aku yakin dia.."

"Aku setuju denganmu,Momoi-san"

"Te-tetsu.." Aomine shock.

"Ah,benarkan~ Tetsu-kun sependapat denganku! Sasuga Tetsu-kun!" Girang Momoi sambil merangkul lengan Kuroko.

Aomine memasang wajah gerah dan berkata "Mataku..Sudahlah cepat pergi dari sini! Kau menghalangi jalan baka!"

"Urussai,Ahomine-kun!"

"Nani? Aho?!"

"Meskipun begitu,Aku tidak membenci Aomine-kun" Ucap Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

"Be-benarkan Tetsu?" Aomine mendapat sedikit harapan (?).

"Apa maksudmu Tetsu-kun?!"

berbunyi.

"Ah! Sudah bel! Aku akan ke kelas,sampai nanti Tetsu-kun! Ahomine-kun!"

"Woy!" Teriak Aomine.

"Dasar dia itu.." Aomine masuk kelas sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku pikir kalian cocok"

"Ha?"

"Sebagai kekasih"

"Ap- Mana mungkin kan! Apa maksudmu Tetsu!" Aomine shock gelagapan.

"Diam sudah datang" Kuroko tak menghiraukan Aomine dan duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku hah?"

.

.

Waktunya memutuskan pergi ke di koridor ia tak sengaja melihat Akashi dari merah muncul di pipi putih pucat milik berjalan lebih dekat.

Akashi sedang berbincang dengan memang sering bisa memakluminya karena mereka kapten dan wakil kapten,karena mereka sekelas,karena mereka dekat,karena mungkin orang yang paling akrab dengan Akashi cuma midorima dan sebaliknya,karena midorima lawan bermain shogi Akashi ,karena mereka teman..

Entah kenapa terasa ada yang menusuk di hati ? Ada apa ini? Rasanya sakit..

"Kuroko" Sapa Midorima.

"Eh?" Kuroko menyadari keberadaanku?

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya?" Tanya Akashi.

Mata Kuroko dan Akashi bertemu.

"Tidak ada, ingin ke perpustakaan" Jawab Kuroko tanpa menatap Akashi.

"Ah? Souka"

"Sampai nanti" Kuroko berjalan mendahului sekalipun melirik mereka.

.

.

.

Sesampai di perpustakaan Kuroko segera menuju lorong tempat buku memilah buku-buku dengan jarinya tanpa memperhatikan terdiam sesaat dan mengambil satu buku lalu duduk di lantai dan mulai membacanya.

"Aku..aneh.." Ucap Kuroko lirih lalu membenamkan wajah di kedua lututnya.

"Nande..Akashi-kun"

"Nanda,Tetsuya?"

"Ahh!" Kuroko terkejut mendengar suara yang sangat disukainya menengadahkan disana,berdiri di hadapannya.

"Akashi-kun? Kenapa disini?" Kuroko dia mengikutiku kesini barusan?

"Kenapa? Bukannya tadi kau memanggil namaku,Tetsuya?" Jawab Akashi dengan senyuman khasnya yang mematikan .Ia jongkok di hadapan Kuroko.

Kuroko merona memalingkan wajahnya.

"Itu hanya kelepasan"

"Begitu?"

Kuroko hanya diam.

"Tetsuya ,boleh aku pinjam pahamu ?"

"Ap-" Kuroko berdiri saking kagetnya.

"Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?!"

Akashi jadi ikut terkejut melihat Kuroko yang berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau sekaget itu? Aku hanya ingin pahamu jadi bantalku."

Kuroko menutupi setengah wajahnya yang merah padam dengan buku.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Tetsuya"

Kuroko menghela nafas dan duduk lagi di lantai dan meluruskan kakinya.

Akashi membaringkan kepalanya dipaha Kuroko semakin merah hanya diam dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke buku.

Dari sudut pandang Akashi ia tak bisa melihat wajah tetsuya-nya dan itu membuatnya terganggu.

Akashi mengambil buku Kuroko.

"Ah." Kuroko cemberut.

"Kembalikan Akashi-kun"

"Kau berani memerintahku?"

Siiiing.

Mereka saling menatap Kuroko sedangkan yang ditatap saking malunya tak bisa menatap balik dan melihat ke arah buku-buku tebal di hati Kuroko mulai menghitung jumlah buku yang berderet itu.

Tiba-tiba Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh rambut Kuroko.

Kuroko menoleh menatap kemudian Kuroko membelalakkan tersenyum lembut padanya.

"A-akashi-kun?" Kuroko berdebar-debar.

"Tetsuya,Aku pikir kau tak mengingat hari apa ini?"

Kuroko terpana. Apa maksud Akashi-kun? Jangan-jangan..

"Akashi-kun.."

"Ini hari selasa bukan?"

Siing.

Kuroko .

"Benar sekali ,Akashi-kun"

Akashi tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Menyebalkan..Kenapa tertawa seperti itu? Kuroko merah hilang sejenak.

"Aku bercanda,Tetsuya"

"Sama sekali tidak lucu,Akashi-kun"

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau manis sekali,Tetsuya"

"Apa?! Jangan menyebutku.."

Cup.

Akashi mendorong belakang kepala kuroko dengan tangannya dan menariknya ke dalam ciumannya.

Kuroko kaget dan sempat tersedak saat berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi Akashi kembali mendorongnya dengan tangannya dan Kuroko tak bisa berkutik.

Rasanya manis,basah dan begitu yang lebih penting lagi ini sudah lama tak ia melepaskan ciumannya.

"Masih rasa vanilla seperti biasanya ya" Ucap Akashi menyeringai sambil menjilat bibirnya.

Kuroko memerah. "Diam,Akashi-kun!"

Kuroko mengelap bibirnya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

Akashi tersenyum.

"Selamat hari AkaKuro,Tetsuya"

"Eh?"

Kuroko menatap -kun i-ingat?

"Tentu saja aku ingat" Ucap Akashi sambil bangun dan duduk di sebelah Kuroko.

"Kau pikir kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?" Lanjut Akashi lagi.

"Me-mengacuhkan..siapa..aku tidak.."

"Lalu kenapa sikapmu aneh tadi? "

Kuroko ingat sikapnya yang menghindar saat berpapasan dengan Akashi dan Midorima.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja,Akashi-kun" Kuroko mengelak.

"Kau berani bohong padaku?"

"Ti-tidak.." Kuroko tidak mau ketahuan kalau ia cemburu dengan Midorima.

"Tetsuya,Jangan-jangan..apa kau cemburu pada Shintaro?"

Jleb.

Kenapa.

Kenapa dia selalu tahu.

"Kau tak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dariku"

Kuroko kembali cemberut.

"Aku..aku cuma..Habisnya.."

"Apa?" Akashi menatapnya dengan tatapan menyeringai.

Kuroko memerah."Akashi-kun lebih sering bersama Midorima-kun dibanding aku."

Akashi agak tercengang lalu kembali seperti semula.

"Kau ingin kita selalu bersama?"

Blush."Bu-bukan itu juga maksudku.."

"Hm?"

menghela nafas.

"Aku memang ingin bersama Akashi-kun tapi kadang lebih baik jangan terlalu sering karena dadaku selalu terasa sesak saat bersamamu"

Blush memalingkan wajahnya.

Akashi menyentuh dagu Kuroko dan menghadapkan wajahnya menghadapnya.

"Kalau aku,ingin selalu bersamamu selalu bersama sampai terasa sesak"

"Akashi-kun,kau menggombal padaku?"

"Tidak,Ini serius."

Hening.

.Bunyi bel istirahat selesai berbunyi.

"Ah sudah kita ke kelas Akashi-kun? Ng?" Akashi menarik Kuroko ke pelukannya.

"Ap-Apa yang kau lakukan Akashi-kun?"

"Kita bolos saja hari habiskan satu hari penuh perlu kau menginap di ?"

"Ap-apa?!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kelas.

Kelas Akashi dan Midorima.

Midorima menghela nafas melihat bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

"Ano..Akashi Seijurou-kun tidak ada? Kemana dia?"

Semua bisik-bisik akan lenyapnya sang pangeran emperor absolute.

"Midorima-kun apa kau tahu? Kenapa dia menghilang?" Tanya sang sensei.

Midorima menjawab sambil mengangkat kacamatanya.

"Itu karena ini adalah hari AkaKuro,nanodayo"

.

.

.

Kelas Kuroko dan Aomine.

Aomine panik mengetahui bayangannya tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Kemana Tetsu? Hooi siapa saja ada yang tahu dia kemana hah?"

"Eh? Kuroko masuk ya?"

"Oh iya dia ga ada"

"Ah,maaf ,sensei lupa mengabsen Kuroko,apa dia sakit?"

Aomine frustasi.

"TETSUUUUUUUU"

End.

OMAKE

"Minna~ ayo kita pulang bersama-sama!" Kise menghampiri kelas Kuroko dan sudah hadir anggota yang lain + momoi + tak lupa juga Murasakibara yang ga ada di cerita karena sibuk ngemil snack di kantin.

"Are? Aominecchi ,kenapa kau lesu begitu? Mana Kurokocchi? Nee nee kau tahu tadi pagi Kurokocchi tersenyum padaku lho! Manis banget deh~"

"Go die,Kise"

"Apa?! Eh nande?!"

"Ki-chan,Akashi-kun dan Tetsu-kun menghilang! Sepertinya mereka pergi bersama-sama"

"Dan mereka meninggalkan tas mereka di kelas,nodayo" ucap Midorima kesal sambil menenteng tas Akashi.

"Hee nande desuka? Masaka.." Kise ingat tahun lalu pernah terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Akakuro day-ssu ka?"

Momoi mengangguk sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Mooouu kenapa tidak ada Hari Kikuroooo"

"MomoKuro day! "

"MuraSnack day? Kraus-kraus"

" apa ada hari seperti itu, nanodayo"

"A-aokuro day.."

Mereka semua menatap Aomine yang tak disangka akan bicara seperti itu.

"Yah tapi tidak akan ada hari kuro yang lain kalau masih ada Aka-chin~" Murasakibara melemparkan mereka ke kenyataan.

"Ngomong-ngomong mereka pergi kemana ya-ssu?"

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya.

"Kurokocchi~ Akashicchi~ kalian pergi kemana kemarin?"

"Oy Akashi,awas kalau kau berani menculik bayanganku lagi!"

"Maaf ,apa katamu ?" Death glare Akashi mengkilat.

"Ti-tidak maksudku.."

"Tetsu-kun!"

"Kraus-kraus"

"Apa saja yang kalian lakukan kemarin? Benar-benar.." Midorima berkata kesal sambil mengangkat kacamatanya.

Midorima memang tsundere dan juga ….. diduga wajah Kuroko merah seketika.

Mereka semua menatap Kuroko.

"Ah ano..etto..sore wa.." Kuroko berkata dengan wajah merah padam.

"Kurokocchi.."

"Tetsu-kun.."

"Tetsu.."

APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAHHHH? Kise,Aomine dan Momoi brokoro dengan suksesnya.

OMAKE END.

* * *

Sebenernya ini dibikin sebelum hari AkaKuro tapi baru aktif lagi di FF n baru dipublish gomen~  
AkaKuro is otp please?


End file.
